halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Weapon Operation Reactional Deployment System
The , also known as SWORDS or the SWORD, is a UNSC Weapon modification system. Using Misriah Rails mounted on firearms, every UNSC operator can modify his weapon to match the needs of the current conflict or situation. This allows a simple assault rifle to vary between a close quarters assault rifle to a designated marksman rifle or grenade launcher. Most firearms have a 'set' equipment list, and anything else must be requested through the armoury. While the UNSC issues the vast majority of gear, many more modifications can be bought for 3rd party manufacturers for very specific performance properties. Modifications Sights Long Distance Sights (6x-20x) *M75 AUGUR Scope (AN/PVS-75): The AUGUR Scope is the computerized, hand built scope popular with sniper rifles. It was created from information learned from previous ORACLE and HYPERION precision systems. The AUGUR consists of a primary digital sight and a secondary exotic sight/fire control unit. It measures telemetry, including velocity and range, along with bullet drop, wind, ambient air density and Coriolis factors to designate the best possible shot. All Augur type scopes come with motorized scope covers. Along with that it can wireless feed into the user's HUD or UNSC War Net to collect UAV/GV, aerial and Satellite Recon or connected to a exterior system by one of it's three Hard Line ports. The bullet telemetry can be modified for the weapon in use and disabled if necessary. It can preform optical enhancement for weather, allowing it to pierce heavy rain, snow and fog, with UV and multi-phase night vision vision enhancements (It scans in two stage passive infra-red and active infra-red with three viewing modes including night vision, infra-red and active fusion that provides passive illumination and active thermal identification of high heat targets.), though only to a 5x zoom, a mid-ranged terahertz wave sensor that allows for vision through solid objects and anti-electronic assistance which allows it to lift optical screens and electronic interference. Along with that, it projects ammunition type and capacity, along with the capability to arm and direct self-guiding and self-arming warheads. The main computerised sight features a range finding/day and night all weather designator LASER, Neutron Detector, a CPU driven logic system, which monitors the War Net and local meteorological conditions, a polarised, none reflective lens, making it useful for the operator in high light conditions and giving it low observability. It's last feature is variable zoom settings ranging from 1 to 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 20 x digital zoom, providing a clear image even at those ranges. It can be directly hard wired into the user's helmet via a optical cable, or linked wirelessly. It has manual adjustable light setting and replaceable batteries. (SRS-99) *M16 Long-range Electronic Sight: The LORES is electronic, long ranged sight, with an adjustable 8x zoom for targeting more distance enemies with precision. It has two hard line interfaces, a wireless uplink, night vision capability and an inbuilt ammo counter than links to the on-board weapon systems. Less sophisticated but more robust than the Augur sight, the LORES is often used on designated marksman rifles, or snipers in urban combat, or other operations where range is expected to be short. *M403 Telescopic Sight: A simplistic sight, utilising 6x telescopic sighting, it is used by snipers and marksman for combat scenarios where complex sights reliant upon electronics may be found undesirable. It can be modified on the fly for varying conditions, with dials for magnification, focus, elevation, windage, parallax compensation and illumination. *M9Z Precision Rifle Sight: The PRS, better known as the Sentinel sight, is an electronically assisted rifle sight preferred for mid to long range engagements. The sight has a ballistic firing computer, adjusting for environmental and meteorological conditions, and connecting to the user's HUD. Robust, but on the larger side, the Sentinel is preferred for Designated Marksmen. It also features a range finder, and an ammo counter. *M101X Exotic Combat Scope (AN/PVQ-101X): The ECS is a scope using a high-power terahertz wave sensor to allow it to see through solid objects, such as walls. It comes with a variable six times zoom ability, wireless interlinking, two hard line ports and replaceable batteries. Mid range sights (2x-4x) *M11A Small Unit Combat Optical Gunsight: The SUCOG, first being seen in use with the BR55, is very simple but robust gunsight. It provides a adjustable 4x zoom facility with a Mil-Dot styled scope. It is night capable, with a replaceable tritium lamp and fibre optic light-gathering cable and has back up iron sights. *M81 Computerised All-Purpose Lightweight Sight (AN/PVS-81): The M31 CALI sight is a electronic alternative to the SUCOG. It has three times computerised zoom, digital interface, two hard line interfaces, wireless uplink and night vision capability. It has manual adjustable light setting and replaceable batteries. It has passive night vision capability. *M34 Precision Combat Gunsight: The PreCog is a long ranged gunsight, intended for use on battle and designated marksman rifles. The electronic sight has a variable zoom up to 3 times, with two hard line interfaces, wireless interlinking and passive night vision capability. It has adjustable parallax settings and can self adjust for meteorological conditions and distance. It has an inbuilt ammunition counter. *M555 Rapid Acquisition, Precision Targeting Reticule: The RAPTR is a specialised sight, designed to be used in conjunction with the COMRES sight. A 3 times scope, with adjustable features, it has no reticule and instead uses the reticule of the COMRES. Usually fitted directly behind the COMRES, it views straight through it, but with a single hand movement it can be moved to the side, out of view. Using this, the rifle can immediately switch from the basic reticule to 3x zoom, without any electronic sighting outside of the COMRES. *M7 Close Combat Optic (AN/PVS-7): The CCO is an electronic reflex scope using a 2x telescopic zoom. It has self adjusting passive light adjustment and comes with a glare resistant polarising lens. It is night capable. It has manual adjustable light setting and replaceable batteries. Its somewhat simple compared to other systems. *M81 Recon Sight: A standard sight, with a digitally enhanced 2x zoom, the Recon is commonly used on rifles, and useful for a variety of engagement ranges. With basic windage and height adjustment, the sight is linked to the user's HUD. *M77 Combat Observation Gunsight: The COG is a specialised threat analysis sight. The COG features a threat analysis computer that highlights targets, and can discern a target's position, and defensive capability. While prohibitively expensive, it is often used by special forces for use in close to medium range engagements against enemy threats. *M119 Longshot: A 4x gunsight, the Longshot was considered a standard for Designated Marksman Rifles. Using electronic assistance, it can link to a user's HUD, and can show range, and ammo count. *M39 Enhanced Night Vision Sight (AN/PVS-39): The ENVS scope is a 4x Scope utilising Night Vision systems. It has back up iron sights. It can be linked over hard line from two ports or wireless connection. It has manual adjustable light setting and replaceable batteries. It scans in two stage passive infra-red and active infra-red with three viewing modes including night vision, infra-red and active fusion that provides passive illumination and active thermal identification of high heat targets, allowing it to view targets out to long range. Fire Control Sights *M44 Fire Control Scope AN/PVQ-44: The FCS uses computer software and patching systems to adjust for the weapon it is connected to and projects its probably flight path and controls ammunition type and fusing. It utilises telemetry and laser designation systems developed for AUGUR. It works with all grenade and rocket launchers. It has 3x zoom, passive night-vision capability and has back up leaf sights. It has manual adjustable light setting and replaceable batteries. *M587 Combat Control Sight (AN/PSQ-49): The CCS is a large scale fire control suite used on heavy weaponry for point accurate fire. The fire control suite can actively program up to 200 munitions in real time and set point detonation. The suite includes telemetry measurements, including velocity and range, along with bullet drop, wind, ambient air density and Coriolis factors to designate the best possible shot. Along with that it can wireless feed into the user's HUD or UNSC War Net to collect UAV/GV, aerial and Satellite Recon or connected to the gunner, loader and external systems by one of it's four Hard Line ports. The munition telemetry can be modified for the weapon in use and disabled if necessary. It scans in two stage passive infra-red and active infra-red with three viewing modes including night vision, infra-red and active fusion that provides passive illumination and active thermal identification of high heat targets. It can switch to digital optical zoom, with all vision modes extending to 10x zoom. It has full digital interface for adjustment of range and targets and can range munitions through sighting LASER. It has two small optical sights for gunner and loader and has a main sight which can be disabled. Close Range Sights *M11 Combat Reflex Sight {AN/PVS-11): The COMRES is a high precision open reflex sight, projecting holographic red dot sight. It has passive self adjusting lights and is night capable. It has manual adjustable light setting and replaceable batteries. *M15 Lightweight Weapon Sight (AN/PVS-15): LWS is a small open reflex sight that projects a holographic cross shaped crosshair. It has manual adjustable light setting and replaceable batteries. *CQB Sight *Smart Link *Hybrid Sight *Iron Sights: All weapons can be fitted with rudimentary iron sights, allowing then to be used without an electronic sight. These sights are compatible with Misriah Rails and are fully adjustable for windage, distance and the individual weapon, without using tools, and are compatible with existing front sights on several weapons. Made from an all titanium construction, they fold flat against the weapon when not in use. *Canted Iron sight: A unique iron sight, usually issued to scout-snipers and special forces marksmen, it consists of a fore and rear sight canted 45° to the side, mounted at the rear and fore of the accessory rail. These can be individually sighted for their weapon and function as a back up for the sight, allowing them to sight an enemy in close quarters when their optical sight would make this difficult. Forward Accessories *Foregrip: An ergonomic foregrip for the firarm to give it easier handling. *Bipod: An adjustable weight bearing bipod that provide steady firing for a weapon *Stabilised Bipod: An Adjustable Bipod with heavy load bearing design and the ability to aim along all axis without compromising the stability and can be bolted down to nearly any service. *M44 Flashlight (AN/PVS-44): A high powered Halogen lamp with a optional light filters. It has replaceable batteries. *M37 Laser Sight (AN/PEQ-37): The M37 is a large visible targeting sight and designator using a adjustable LASER diode. It has adjustable brightness settings and has replaceable batteries. It can project a red sight for low-light operations, green for daytime operations and infra-red for operations in conjunction with night vision systems. *M38 Laser Designator (AN/PEQ-38): The Laser Designator is a dual beam system, using a sighting beam and a designator beam, both routed from the same power source. This beam can sight for the weapon, while also designating for targeting assets, such as vehicles, aircraft or satellites. It can project a red sight for low-light operations, green for daytime operations and infra-red for operations in conjunction with night vision systems. *M303 Smart Link Scope (AN/PVQ-303): The SLS, When linked to the user's HUD by fibre optic cable or wireless connection, projects a cross hair for the weapon. It has a single Hard Line port. It has replaceable batteries. It also functions as a camera, allowing them to observe around corners with the firearm. It has two hard line ports so it can be linked to the user or a external device, allowing it to display live data feeds to other units, or record or capture pictures of vital information. It has replaceable batteries. *M440 Heartbeat Detector (AN/PNR-440): The M440 is a short range side receiver mounted detection system that detects heart beats in the vicinity through passively scanning for the characteristic ultra-low-frequency electric field related to a beating heart to identify and track heart rhythms in the immediate vicinity then report back to the user's HUD on the race of the target and their status. Though it has a short range, it is undetectable and is very difficult to jam due to on-board filters. It uploads the information gathered onto War Net, showing short range information, such as species, heart rate, status and approximate size and strength details. It has replaceable batteries. *Hand Guards: Simple hand guards can be equipped to protect the user's hands. Weapon *M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System is a rail mounted semi-automatic shotgun. *M24 Underslung Grenade Launcher is a rail mounted breech loading grenade launcher. *M25 Underslung Rocket Launcher is a rail mounted, breech fed rocket launcher. *M26 Grenade Launcher Module is a rail mounted 25mm grenade launcher. *M11 Bayonet is a bayonet lug that clamps onto the barrel Pistol Modifications Under Rail *M44B Flashlight (AN/PVS-44B): A high powered Halogen lamp with a optional red light filter. It has replaceable batteries. *M99 Target Acquisition System (AN/PEQ-99): The M99 TAS is a small visible laser targeting sight using a adjustable LASER diode. That can switch from red, to green to infra-red only LASER sight. It is used for fighting in low level light conditions. Attached to that is a smart link scope. When linked to the user's HUD by fibre optic cable or wireless connection, it projects a cross hair for the weapon. It has replaceable batteries, a wireless connector, two hard line connectors and three adjustable settings. *M105 Laser Aiming Module (AN/PEQ-105): The M105 LAM is a standalone LAM using a adjustable pumped solid state LASER. It can swap between a red, green or infra-red only laser sight, and can function as a sight or designation module. It has replaceable batteries. *M404B Pistol Mounted Camera (AN/PVQ-404): The M404 is a HUD linked camera that, when linked to the user's HUD gives them a view from the camera, allowing them to observe around corners with the firearm. It has two hard line ports so it can be linked to the user or a external device, allowing it to display live data feeds to other units, or record or capture pictures of vital information. It has replaceable batteries. *Accessory Rail: A Accessory rail can be slid onto the under rail, that fits over the gun and provide a receiver Misriah Rail, a Misriah rail to either side of the barrel and a Misriah rail underneath. There are three models to fit different pistols. Muzzle Rail *M47R Laser Aiming Module (AN/PEQ-47): The M47R is a small visible laser targeting sight that can switch between red, green and infra-red LASERS. *M78 Smart Link Scope (AN/PVS-78): The M78 SLS features a variable 2x scope. When linked to the user's HUD by wireless connection or fibre optic cable, it projects a cross hair for the weapon and enables the user to operate a zoom through the weapon's systems. It has replaceable batteries. Barrel Modifications Most UNSC firearms are fitted with threaded barrels, which can change the fore-end. Usually fitted with a manufacturer made flash suppressor, these can be changed for a variety of other systems. *Flash Suppressor: A standardised item, most flash suppressors vary from weapon to weapon, but all share in common their capability to reduce the flash typically associated with firearm discharge. *Suppressor: Most UNSC weapons are compatible with issued suppressors. These devices reduces the noise and flash of a weapon. These Suppressors are fitted with adjustable gas bleeders from the barrel, preventing the rounds from reaching supersonic velocities which avoids the need for specialized subsonic ammo. They are designed as 'quick attach', fitting over the flash suppressor and can be quickly attached or detached. *Muzzle Break: An unusual item, it is usually fitted in rare instances to high calibre rifles, such as the M1091 SRS, M396 DMR or MA6B ICWS. The muzzle break is designed to reduce the recoil associated with high power rounds, allowing them to provide continuous fire without the associated recoil. *Breaching Barrel: A barrel for shotguns, it is designed similarly to a muzzle break, and disperses hot gases to the side, rather than forward, to prevent them being deflected back at the shooter. Others *Tripod: Several heavy weapons can be mounted on stabilised and adjustable Bipods that feature shock absorbing and adjustable legs allowing them to be positioned at near ground level to a full standing position. The feet can be bolted down into any material it is mounted on and feature a load bearing weapon mount that can be rotated across all axis. Third Party Modifications The list of third parties offering modifications for UNSC weapons is quite extensive, making it easier to divide them by manufacturer.